


Cravings

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: In which dakota and Cav are fools in love, M/M, Pregnancy Cravings, So many kisses, Trans Vinnie Dakota, like. so so many, they love each other so much it makes me sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Dakota wakes up Cav at 2am to help settle his pregnancy cravings





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts), [Nerdist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdist/gifts).



> gifting this too my two best friends who witnessed me writing this because ive lost control of my life. I love you guys

Dakota gently shook his sleeping husband, “Cav.” He said into the dark room as he shook him again, the other hand resting on his swollen stomach. “Cav.” He said again as Cav slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hey! Cav!” Vinnie said louder, causing the older man to bolt upright in bed. “Finally.” Dakota said as he leaned back into his mountain of pillows he kept around him. 

“Oh my god. You’re in labor!” Cav yelled as he looked at him and flung out of bed, his husband raising his eyebrow as he watched Cav fly about the room. 

“Ok! I’ve got this! I’m calm. Ok. The go bag is in the car. Shit. The keys. Where are the keys.” Cav looked around the bedroom, “That’s right. I left them in the kitchen.” He paused and looked back at Dakota who was trying to stifle his laughter and failing miserably. 

“What’s wrong?” Cav asked as he flew back to the bed, “Dakota, are you ok?” He asked as Dakota rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not in labor you dork.” Vinnie said as Cav slowly climbed back into bed. 

“Then why in the devil did you wake me up at 2am?” Cav asked as Vinnie grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to plant a kiss on his lips. 

It was soft, and sweet and leisurely as a hand softly caressed Dakota face, the other sliding down and placing a feather light touch to Dakota’s stomach. 

They pulled away and Cav repeated his question, “Why am I up at 2am?”

“Because I want Chinese food.” He said with a smile and Cavendish sighed. 

“Local?” He asked as climbed out of bed. 

“Please?” Dakota said with puppy dog eyes as he placed his hand back on his stomach. “For us?” He added and Cavendish nodded his head before searching for a change of clothes. 

“The things I do for you.” He said as he removed his shirt and playfully tossed it at Dakota. 

“What time period you gonna go to?” Dakota asked as he held the shirt close to him. 

“I’m probably just gonna hop back seven hours. You want your usual?” Cav asked as he picked out a dark green shirt as Dakota nodded his head. He made his way over to Vinnie as he buttoned up his shirt, “I’ll be back soon.” He said as he leaned over and planted another kiss on Dakota’s lips. Pulling away before moving over to Dakota’s stomach. 

“The things I do for your daddy.” Cav said as he lifted the fabric up and placed a soft kiss to the stomach, feeling a kick against his lips. “Now now,” Cav said with a chuckle. 

“They’ve been quite active today.” Dakota whispered as Cav pulled away. 

“I can tell. They get that from you.” Cav said with a smirk as Dakota glared at him. 

“Just go get my food.” Dakota said as Cav smiled. 

“As you wish,” he responded, “I’ll be home soon.” He kissed Dakota once more, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Dakota said with a smile as Cavendish walked out of the room. 

Dakota glanced down at his stomach and smiled, “You two are gonna love your daddy.” He said as he swung his feet over the edge. “Should get the kitchen ready for when he comes back, huh?” He continued to talk to himself as he stretched out his back. 

“You two are getting so heavy,” he complained as he waddled over to the door, making his way into the small kitchen area, turning on the lights as he went around. 

He rummaged around the refrigerator before pulling out one of his bottles of water he kept in there. “You know,” he said as he took a swig, “The first thing I’m requesting after you two are born is the largest soda I can get my hands on.” He joked as a flash of green light flashed outside. 

“Looks like your daddy is home.” Dakota said happily as he heard the key jiggle as Cav walked in, a bag of Chinese food in his arms. 

“Hey, Vinnie.” Cav said as he set the food down on the table. “I also snagged you a few extra fortune cookies.” He added in as he took his seat across from Dakota. 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” Dakota replied as he opened up his container of pork fried rice. 

“Surely there are other reasons.” Cav quipped back as he stuck his spoon in his wonton soup. 

“Hmmm, none come to mind right now.” Dakota said with a giggle as they continued to eat in silence. The two of them content in their little life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Don't forget to comment!


End file.
